Magics
No Fairy Tail game is complete without magics of course, this will cover over all of the available magic. It will not go into depth of each of these magics, If you would like to learn more about one magic like its moveset or which moves are useful, you can find their individual wiki page. First magic spins cost 5000 Jewels, and takes no mastery to unlock. Unlike 2nd magic which cost 50,000 Jewels, and needs 2,500 mastery. Trimary magic takes 10,000 Jewels without needing mastery, and Curses take 100,000 and 5,000 Mastery, along with 25,000 Reputation to unlock. 'Basic Magics' Basic magics are the only magic in Fairy Tail Rising Destiny that can be both first and second magics, any other type of magic that aren't a first, would have to be won in a tournament. The chances to spin a basic magic is 84.8%. Acid, Air, Shadow, Fire, Rainbow Fire, Light, Lightning, Wind, Air, Airspace, Purple Poison, Red Poison, Regulus, Dark Regulus, Plant, Darkness, Gravity, Water, Water-Make, Iron-Make, Earth, Card, Requip, Mist, Dark Ecriture, Speed, Ice-Make, Dynamic Ice-Make, Snow, Sand, Smoke, Perfume, Crush, Star Dress This next section will be the trimary section, each one of these magics can only be a third magic, and the earlier mentioned magics can not be a third magic. Keep in mind the only trimary magics in the game are basic magic, there is no Lost Magic trimary or Ancient trimary. Regenerator, Berserker, Muscle Speak, Healing, Aura, Super Saiyan, Teleport, Thread, Heaven Eyes, Dasher, Sonic, Jump, Wave, Fart, Sharingan, Dovakin, Clone, Curse 'Lost Magics' In Fairy Tail Rising Destiny it is possible to get "Lost Magics." which are thought to be lost in time. It's very hard to obtain, but the needed requirements of the Mysterious seller are: 60k+ Reputation and 7m jewels or more. The Mysterious Seller separates both the Slayers , and the Arcs in two different tabs as you can see at top of the gui of the shop. Fire Dragon Slayer, Sky Dragon Slayer, Iron Dragon Slayer, Lightning Dragon Slayer, Shadow Dragon Slayer, White Dragon Slayer, Poison Dragon Slayer, Cavern Dragon Slayer, Sea King Dragon Slayer, Purgatory Dragon Slayer, Gale Dragon Slayer , Storm Dragon Slayer, Flame God Slayer, Sky God Slayer, Lightning God Slayer, Arc of Time, Arc of Embodiment, Great Tree Arc, Maguilty Sense The Next 3 sections of Lost Magics will be seperated into 3 different sections. The first section will contain Event Dragon slayers which can be bought once you win a special event thats hosted from time to time. The event is called the "Special Lacrima Event," what you can expect from this event is being put in a tournament and the winner of the tournament will get the reward. Smoke Dragon Slayer, Nature Dragon Slayer, Darkness Dragon Slayer, Sun Dragon Slayer, Sand Dragon Slayer, Ice Dragon Slayer, Snow Dragon Slayer, Storm Dragon Slayer The second section is a very special event that was hosted once. These slayers are no longer obtainable. The event was the "Fairy Tail Ending" event, it was hosted for about a month as a celebration for the ending of the fairy tail manga. During the time of the event to get these you would need to collect 50 shards around the map that spawned randomly. Magma Dragon Slayer, Time Dragon Slayer, Mud Dragon Slayer, Inferno Dragon Slayer, Nova Dragon Slayer, Vibration Dragon Slayer, Venom Dragon Slayer, Omni Dragon Slayer The final section are tournaments held for Special God Slayers that no one else can get. Most of the time they're hosted as 2nd magics but they used to able to pick if their god was a first or second magic. Atomic God Slayer, Holy God Slayer, Gaïa God Slayer, Metal God Slayer, Venom God Slayer, Shadow God Slayer, Ocean God Slayer, Void God Slayer 'Ancient Magics' Ancient Magics in game can only be firsts, very rarely there are tournaments that are held with the prize being a 2nd ancient curse. These magics aren't the rarest but are some of the best magics one could use for pvp, the chances to spin an ancient magic is 4.15% Dark Regulus, Dark Ecriture, Memory-Make Black Arts As of right now there is only 2 Black Art magics and aren't considered that good, Black Arts magics are exactly what they sound like. They're basically magics that is seen as taboo to learn in the anime fairy tail, with the chance to spin of 1.38% Ankhseram and Virus Ancient Forbidden Magic As of right now there is only one Ancient Forbidden Magic available to the public, this magic isn't canon but as described by the creator they're magic of pure power and was used for things like wars. This is why this magic has very little defense move and is mostly focused on damage, the chances to spin this magic is 0.023% Ancient Arc of Emperor